EYE BAG
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Mau dengar kisah pertemuan pertama Papa dan Mamamu? Kohaku akhirnya mendengar pengakuan yang mengejutkan! / #15GaaInoFics #8


Di ruang keluarga yang didominasi warna cokelat tanah dan pernak-pernik berwarna ungu, Kohaku mengajukan satu pertanyaan:

"Gimana ceritanya Papa sama Mama bisa bertemu dan kemudian saling suka?"

* * *

**EYE BAG**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Canon-setting. AR. Short. OC. Soft humor.  
**_

_**For Kia Andrea's challenge: 15 fics of GaaIno.**_

_**#8**_

* * *

Gaara dan Ino saling berpandangan sebelum Gaara menggaruk-garuk kepala. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa, mungkin lebih baik membiarkan istrinya yang menjawab. Lalu Gaara tinggal duduk tenang dan mendengarkan kisah yang akan dituturkan oleh Ino layaknya sebuah dongeng.

Alih-alih memulai ceritanya, Ino justru balik bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa Kohaku? Tidak biasanya kau ingin tahu seperti ini."

Sang putra yang baru berusia tujuh tahun itu memicingkan matanya yang berwarna biru kehijauan. Sedikitnya ia kesal karena pertanyaannya malah dibalas dengan pertanyaan. Rumus tak tertulis yang dianutnya adalah pertanyaan dibalas dengan sebuah jawaban.

"Kok Mama malah bertanya balik, sih?" tanya Kohaku lagi yang otomatis mematahkan salah satu prinsipnya tersebut.

Ino tertawa-tawa sebelum mengacak rambut pirang sang putra—dari yang acak-acakan menjadi semakin acak-acakan. Kohaku hanya bisa menyingkirkan tangan Ino dari atas rambutnya.

"Jangan ngambek gitu dong~," goda Ino sambil mencubit pipi tembam Kohaku. "Mama cuma nggak menyangka aja, kalau Kohaku yang biasanya cuek ini ingin tahu saat-saat pertemuan Mama dan Papa."

"Nggak pengen tahu banget-banget, sih. Cuma penasaran."

_Sama saja_, batin Ino geli.

"Soalnya tadi di akademi, Shinachiku cerita. Katanya, dulu Mamanya itu nggak suka banget sama Papanya. Dan aku jadi mikir, Papa sendiri sepertinya bukan termasuk laki-laki yang akan menarik perhatian Mama di awal pertemuan. Jujur saja, sekilas lihat, Papa terlihat mengerikan!"

Gaara tersedak. Ino terbahak.

Saat-saat senggang dan pembicaraan semacam ini memang cukup jarang terjadi. Terutama jika Gaara sedang disibukkan dengan urusannya sebagai _Kazekage _di Suna. Jika tugas sedang menumpuk, dalam sebulan, Gaara bisa tidak mengunjungi Konoha untuk bertemu anak-istrinya sama sekali. Bukan kehidupan keluarga yang ideal dan didamba, tetapi, Gaara dan Ino hanya bisa saling kompromi.

Ino sendiri mulai merengek ingin pulang ke Konoha saat kehamilannya memasuki minggu kesebelas. Menurutnya, kondisi Konoha yang lebih sejuk akan jauh, jauh lebih baik bagi kehamilan dan emosinya. Meski berat, Gaara pun menyetujui keputusan Ino untuk kembali ke Konoha dan menetap di sana. Dan pada akhirnya, hanya sesekali saja wanita berambut pirang itu menghampiri Gaara di Suna—dengan membawa serta anak mereka.

Karena frekuensi pertemuan mereka yang memang jarang itulah, Gaara merasa belum terbiasa menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan putranya. Bahkan, terkadang, ia merasa canggung sendiri menghadapi sang putra yang dasarnya pendiam tapi bisa menjadi sangat kritis.

"Justru itu," jawab Ino sambil memeluk lengan Gaara yang saat ini memang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tingkah manja yang dibuat-buat, "karena terlihat mengerikan beginilah, Mama jadi penasaran."

Kohaku yang duduk di sofa di seberang Gaara dan Ino memajukan tubuhnya—terlihat tertarik. Seperti yang Kohaku katakan, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa ayahnya bisa menarik perhatian seseorang seperti ibunya. Kepribadian mereka jelas bertolak belakang, mereka berasal dari desa yang berbeda, tentunya kebudayaan dan kebiasaan keduanya pun berbeda. Namun, nyatanya mereka bisa bersama. Ada rahasia apa di balik pertemuan yang berujung pada pernikahan mereka?

"Pertama kalinya Mama melihat Papa itu di ujian Chuunin. Saat itu, seperti katamu, Mama menganggap Papamu menyeramkan." Ino melirik ke arah Gaara yang tengah memandangnya. Gaara bukan tidak tahu alasan Ino memilihnya, tapi ia ragu bahwa Ino benar-benar mau menceritakan semua pada Kohaku.

Cerita konyol di antara mereka.

"Terutama mata Papamu itu, lho!"

Ino mengatakannya. Kohaku mengangguk menyetujui. Gaara sendiri hanya menggeleng.

"Katanya, dulu Papamu mengidap insomnia. Tapi Mama baru pernah melihat orang yang memiliki kantung dan lingkaran mata sehitam Papamu," jelas Ino sambil menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya.

"Ino, sudahlah."

"Aih, kenapa, Gaara? Tidak apa, 'kan, kalau Kohaku tahu?"

Gaara menghela napas. Ini bukan cerita yang menguntungkan baginya. Tapi … Ino tidak akan bisa dihentikan.

"Lalu? Lalu?" tanya Kohaku lagi.

"Akhirnya, suatu hari Mama memberanikan diri mendekati Papamu dan bertanya, 'Itu … asli?'"

Kohaku mengerjapkan mata. Bingung dengan kata-kata terakhir Mamanya.

Ino pun tertawa senang melihat reaksi sang putra.

"Nah, itu!" serunya kemudian sambil menunjuk Kohaku. "Seperti itulah kira-kira ekspresi Papamu. Hanya terlihat lebih kejam."

"Hah?"

"Baik, baik. Kau menikahi pria yang terlihat kejam, dengan kantung mata buatan," gerutu Gaara sambil melihat ke arah lain.

Tawa Ino kembali pecah. Dengan susah payah, wanita itu menghentikan tawanya untuk melanjutkan cerita. Sesaat, ia membujuk Gaara terlebih dahulu agar suaminya itu tidak memasang wajah cemberut yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan.

"Lalu," lanjut Ino, "Papamu saat itu mengabaikan Mama dan pergi begitu saja. Kejam, 'kan?"

Gaara menghela napas. "Mana yang lebih kejam, aku yang pergi begitu saja, atau kau yang kesal dan kemudian menghadiahkan sebuah spidol hitam beserta sebuah pesan: _'Anti air. Permanen. Cocok untukmu jika kau merasa bahwa _make-up_ di matamu mulai meluntur.'_?"

Ino bertepuk tangan mendengar Gaara melanjutkan ceritanya. Wajahnya tampak sumringah.

"Kau tahu, Kohaku? Sejak itu, Papamu jadi berbalik penasaran sama Mama, lho! Gara-gara spidol! Hahahaha!"

…

_Krik._

Kohaku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Pertanyaannya memang sudah terjawab, rasa ingin tahunya sudah terpuaskan. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa cerita ini akan sebegini konyol. Bahkan untuk ukuran anak seumurannya.

Tapi … inspiratif juga, ya?

"Yosh, baiklah!"

"Lho? Mau ke mana, Kohaku?" tanya Ino saat melihat Kohaku meloncat turun dari kursinya.

Bocah tujuh tahun itu kemudian merespons seadanya,

"Mau cari spidol permanen yang anti-air untuk membuat mataku seperti mata Papa. Mungkin saja Sayaka-_chan_ bisa tertarik padaku."

Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya di hari itu, tawa terdengar dari kediaman Yamanaka di desa Konoha yang tentram.

_*******__**おわり**__*******_

* * *

#8. **EYE BAG  
**

_Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

_PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB: __**Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
